


After Ice Cream

by ayuwensayk, infinityinmirrors (poisonedbymako), TheBlackDress



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, i dont even know, the most randomest shit i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuwensayk/pseuds/ayuwensayk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedbymako/pseuds/infinityinmirrors, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackDress/pseuds/TheBlackDress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knew he hated magic for a reason, and he hated those who used magic even more.<br/>That’s how they ended up here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinityinmirrors (poisonedbymako)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedbymako/gifts).



> So this is what happens when you put Infinityinmirrors, TheBlackDress and Me all together to brain storm about fics. I have no idea how this happened, I can only hope that you guys do. No regrets. 
> 
> Infinityinmirrors this is for you! :P

Tony knew he hated magic for a reason, and he hated those who used magic even more.  
They would pop in, wave their magic wand and pop out again; the effects of the spell the only proof that they had ever been there. 

That’s how they ended up here.

Tony and Steve both shirtless, both sprawled out on the kitchen floor, pants undone and half way off and covered in sweet chocolate ice cream. And both visibly relaxed.

Panting, Steve turns his head towards Tony, “Oh my God…” He says breathless.

“Right, yeah.” Tony chuckles in response.

“How did that… Why did we…?” Unfinished questions overlapped Steve’s thoughts, slipping off his tongue.

“I don’t know.”

“Gosh!”

Tony turned to Steve, who looked like he was trying to figure it all out, “You got…” he reached out and rubbed his thumb over Steve’s bottom lip in a vain attempt to wipe the chocolate ice cream away but ended smudging it more.

Steve smiled at the touch of Tony’s thumb on his lip as he remembered where it had been only moments before. Feeling the familiar heat from before starting to curl in his groin he rolled onto his stomach half draping himself over Tony’s body.

Tony licked the ice cream from his thumb as an invitation for Steve to move closer; he did so by sliding his left knee in between Tony’s thighs and pushing their bodies together as close as possible.

Tony arched his back slightly at the small wave of pleasure that threatened to engulf him once more.

It was inevitable, they could both feel it warming in their bodies, and it was going to happen again; and somehow Tony couldn’t bring himself to hate magic this time.

Tony Licked at the ice cream along Steve’s mouth and Steve, parting his lips stuck out his tongue to meet Tony’s half way, tasting the chocolate there. 

Steve then ran his tongue along Tony’s chin and mopping up the ice cream that melted there down his neck, over his chest and lower down his belly.

Tony is starting to heat up again, feeling himself harden on Steve’s muscular thigh; and he can feel Steve already there, hard and aching on his hip.

“Kitchen sex, covered in ice cream… Great! Brilliant! Why didn’t we think of this before?” Tony pants as Steve runs his chocolate covered fingers up the insides of Tony’s thighs and into his underwear while leaving sweet sticky lines in their wake. 

“Too much talking, Tony.” Steve answers in response; and then he shimmies down and proceeds to lick the chocolate lines of ice cream off, all the way up to Tony’s hard cock drawing a moan from his lips.

Steve slips Tony’s underwear down his now wet thighs slowly. Tony raises his hips as Steve pulls them off, throwing them behind and away, forgetting about them as he picks up where he left off and continues to lick the rest of Tony’s body clean.

 

Clint walks into the kitchen at that moment, “All I wanted was to microwave some popcorn.” He says as he begins to harden. Something is weird; he can feel it, very, very weird. It’s warming up his insides and settling into his bones; but as he watches Steve and Tony that thought shifts to the back of his mind.

"Hey guys, ice cream any good?" He hears himself ask as he steps closer to them.

"Fuck, Clint" one of them moans, they aren’t sure who.

“Yes.” Clint says, stepping closer and trailing a hand down Steve’s sticky back.

Undressing quick smart he kneels behind Steve and runs his hands along Steve’s thighs, wiping chocolate ice cream from them and sucking it into his mouth.

Tony pulls Clint down over Steve’s back and licks into your mouth.

“To the shower” Tony demands.

"Fuck, yes," one of them says, “shower sounds good”.

 

They all stand and shuffle their way to the bathroom, pulling at each other’s remaining clothes and licking the remaining chocolate off every inch of skin.

Steve and Tony step into the shower still licking into each other’s mouths as Clint disappears for a long second. Returning with a camera he places it on the sink and presses record.

Clint steps into the shower turning on the hot water and sinks down to his knees between the two other man and presses sloppy kisses onto both of their hard cocks, sucking lightly at their heads.

Tony groans in Pleasure as Clint then takes him into his mouth. Steve feels a warm hand close round his hard cock and he jerks his hips forward moaning into Tony's mouth; hitting Clint in the back of his head with his thrusting at the same time which sends Tony's cock further into his mouth.

Tony’s groans grow louder as Clint sucks harder as he readjusts to his new position. Tony is balls deep in Clint’s mouth and he tries not to thrust harder in as he jerks Steve faster and faster.

Clint reaches his hands down between his legs and pumps himself as he sucks Tony, while Tony’s hand is curled around Steve, and Steve’s hands are everywhere touching Tony as they moan into each other's mouths.

Tony comes warm and fast down Clint’s mouth and he swallows it all as Steve comes warm down his back.

 

The door is kicked in by Phil, who comes flying into the room shouting Clint’s name. Clint can come on command and at the sound of his name, from the lips that so often do to him as he is doing to Tony, he shudders and comes hard into his hands.

Phil pulls him from being the filling to a man sandwich and seeing his archer all wet and spent sends him crazy and he sets Clint on the floor in front of him. He undresses quickly as he hardens fast at the sight of Clint as his feet.

 

Natasha walks into the room wondering what all the commotion is about and looking around the room at her team mates. Steve and Tony on the floor of the shower rutting against each other as the water continues to shower them. Phil has Clint’s head in his hands as the archer is knelt in front of him running his hands up the back of Phil’s thighs.

She shakes her head and leaves the bathroom; Pepper would be in her study wearing one of her delicious suits.

Bruce passes Natasha as she leaves the elevator in search of the other gorgeous red head. 

“Hey Nat, what’s happening? Where is everyone?” He asks

“Do not go into the bathroom.” She states with absolute conviction. 

He doesn't listen because Tony was supposed to meet him in the lab an hour ago for an experiment that they had been talking about conducting. He was Annoyed, but not angry, when Tony hadn’t showed up so he went off in search for him, Thor not far behind.

As he pushes the door to the bathroom open he could smell the sex in the air and he takes in Phil’s expression of pleasure as he tilts his head back and gasps as Clint sucks him hard. He sees Steve mounted on Tony under the pray of water, rolling his hips to the same rhythm as Tony raising his. They’re kissing with a heated passion.

"Tony" Bruce yells, but is ignored.

Steve beings to move faster and faster in Tony's lap as they deepen their kiss.

"Science" Bruce yells and Tony comes hard gasping and moaning as he vibrates with pleasure.  
Steve follows shortly after, coming at the sight, sound and feel of Tony's orgasm making his that much hotter.

 

"VICTORY SHELL ALWAYS BE OURS," Thor bellows as he wanders into the room. Standing behind Bruce he watches as Phil comes at the mention of victory.

"I MUST SEEK OUT THE LADY JANE." He thunders as he back tracks from the room and all but runs off into the elevator and out of the tower.

Phil zips his pants back up and motions for Clint to stand, “Let’s go somewhere else.” He whispers into Clint’s ear, and they leave as quickly as possible.

Bruce turns to the leaders of the team, they haven't moved from their spot in the shower. He walks out of the bathroom then, closing the door behind him and looking up at the ceiling, "Jarvis lock this door please."

‘Of course Mr Banner.’ The AI replies.

"Thank you."

‘Certainly.’

He hears groans from the other side of the door, they have started going at it again, and the water is still running. 

He pulls his phone from his pocket and goes through his contacts, but before he decides on one it starts ringing. 

“Hello?” He asks in to his phone.

“Bruce!” A delighted voice says from the other end.

“Darcy, what can I do you?” 

“Jane is busy because Thor is round, and I was wondering…”

Now he is off to see a movie with Darcy. 

Bruce feels spent as he lies in Darcy’s bed with her draped over him and fast asleep. He’s glad that he isn't in the house when he gets laid that night. The kitchen is a mess, with ice cream melting all over the floor. The hallway is to with clothes disregard down to the bathroom. He knows for a fact that Fury bugged the hell out of the tower after Loki’s second attempt at chaos. And shit that camera that was on the sink has a direct up link to the shield mainframe, which automatically starts playing in Fury’s office when the record button is pushed.

 

Phil and Clint are curled around each other in Phil’s bed. His place isn’t bugged and thus is so much more private for anything more that they want to do.

 

Natasha and pepper enjoy a dinner out before they go back to Pepper’s place for a long night of foreplay. 

 

Thor and Jane fuck like rabbits; or Asgardian gods now as she passed the test. She is now queen of Asgard.

 

Steve and Tony end up being the only people left in the tower. The tower being ground zero of where the spell was cast, making it stronger and lasting longer for those within its range. They ended up in Tony’s bed somehow, unknown to both of them because they were lost in the overwhelming desire for one another. They went all night, hardening over and over again just to be engulfed in white hot pleasure and need only to soften and start again. By the morning they were sore all over, bruises on hips, love bits on necks. And when they couldn’t harden anymore they didn’t stop touching each other; hands moving over every inch of skin they could and lips kissing even more.

 

Meanwhile

Fury was sat in his office at shield HQ, elbows on desk, chin resting on hands as he watched the live Video feed of his group of remarkable people, in a bathroom in a tower.  
“What. The. Fuck. Is happening now..?”

 

Wicked laughs echo within the locked cell as the God of Mischief pops back inside. 

 

The end


End file.
